


Other Days (the Mandelbrot Remix)

by kindkit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says he's not the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Days (the Mandelbrot Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Other Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1337) by Aralias. 



> Written for the June 2009 round of Remix the Drabble.

_I'm not the Doctor_, the man says. As though it could possibly be that simple.

The Master has lived in ruined bodies, beautiful bodies, stolen bodies, formless bodies of energy and will. He's lived as a weak and conscience-addled human. He knows the self is a fractal thing, an iteration.

The closer he looks at Jackson Lake, the more he sees the Doctorness. That ubiquitous pattern, commoner than the Fibonacci sequence; sometimes the Master thinks the universe is Doctors all the way down.

And so the Master _rewrites_. Takes the memories, flattens the recursion into linearity.

Simplicity has its uses.


End file.
